tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shoya Mew Mew
Shoya Mew Mew (庄屋ミュウミュウ Shōya Myū Myū) is a fanseries that I, Princess Mew created a long while ago and never really did anything with it yet. It still's in development but it's probably going to continue. I would really like your guys opinion on this fanseries and what other couples I should make for my characters who don't have a love interest yet Story The main setting is in an academy called Mew Academy, where all Mew Mews attend. The teachers themselves aren't Mew Mews but they teach them. They are taught all sort of stuff from normal school academics to Mew Mew stuff. They face enemies along the way as they develop in the school. Some who aren't Mew Mews or rather never unlocked their Mew Mew powers unlock their Mew Mew powers there as they encounter the enemies. Romance is in the air as well. Characters Mews/Students * Seika Uzumaki: She is one of the main characters. She's a first-year and is infused with the DNA of a Kordofan Giraffe. Mew Bubblegum. Roommate is Hana Nimani and she is in love with Shino Azumane. * Shino Azumane: He's one of the main characters. He's a third-year and is infused with the DNA of a Red-Handed Howler Monkey. Mew Marshmellow. Roommate is Lavi Pickman. * Hana Nimani: She's one of the main characters. She's a second-year and is infused with the DNA of a Mouflon. Mew Grape Jelly. Roommate is Seika Uzumaki and is in love with Keisuke Miyabi. * Keisuke Miyabi: He's one of the main characters. A first-year and is infused with the DNA of a Smooth-coated otter. Mew Mocha. Roommate is Krory Kanda and has a crush on Hana Nimani. * Mitsu Shingo: A main character. A second-year who is also infused with the DNA of a Egyptian Weasel. Mew Taffy. Roommate is Shu Azumaya. * Ran Miyami: A main character. A third-year who is also infused with the DNA of a Marsh Warbler. Mew Pumpkin. Roommate is Kana Yasusada. * Lavi Pickman: A main character and a first-year. He has the DNA of a Sika Deer. ' Mew Cotton Candy'. His roommate is Shino Azumane. * Krory Kanda: A main character and a third-year. He has the DNA of a Pharaoh Eagle-owl. Mew Mochi. His roommate is Keisuke Miyabi. * Shu Azumaya: A main character and a second-year. He has the DNA of a Raccoon Dog. Mew Mint. His roommate is Mitsu Shingo. * Kana Yasusada: One of the main characters and a first-year. She has the DNA of a Golden Jackal. Mew Cheesecake. Her roommate is Ran Miyami. * Zǐsè Fu: One of the main characters and a first-year. She's a transfer students who has the DNA of a Giant Panda. Mew Hawthorne Ball. Her roommate is '' Elizabeth Joestar''. * Elizabeth Joestar: One of the main characters and a second yeah. She's a british transfer students and she has the DNA of a European Hedgehog. Mew Pepper. Her roommate is Zǐsè Fu. Aliens * Pumpkin: One of the aliens that the Mews face. He's a huge idiot who has a crush on Kana Yasusada. * Onion: One of the aliens that the Mews face. She's a modest young alien who never lies but enjoys punching Pumpkin when he does something stupid. * Omelet: A alien who arrives on Earth and faces the Mews. He's one of the younger members of the aliens who fights. Completely innocent and doesn't really approve of the fighting between the Mews and Cyniclons, but has no choice since no one will listen to him. Teachers Supporting Seika's Family * Holy Uzumaki: Holy is Seika's birth mother. She is also American. She has a son named Jack who came from her previous husband who abandoned her. * Yuuma Uzumaki: Yuuma is Seika's birth father. He is also Japanese. He has a daughter named Ino who came from his previous wife who abandoned him. * Jack Uzumaki: Jack is Seika's half-older brother from her mother. He's always watching out for Seika. * Ino Uzumaki: Ino is Seika's half-older sister from her father. She's always dressing Seika up. Shino's Family * Akita Azumane: Akita is Shino's widowed mother. She lives alone after Shino goes and attends Mew Academy. Her husband died when she was pregnant with Shino, so she raised Shino all by herself. Hana's Family * Yuka Nimani: Yuka is Hana's first younger sister. * Rin Nimani: Rin is Hana's first younger brother. * Wake Nimani: Wake is Hana's second younger brother. * Ken Nimani: Ken is Hana's third younger brother. * Same Nimani: Same is Hana's second younger sister. * Yuki Nimani: Yuki is Hana's third younger sister. * Satou Nimani: Satou is Hana's fourth younger brother. * Mine Nimani: Mine is Hana's fifth younger brother. * Tsuyu Nimani: Tsuyu is Hana's fourth younger sister. Keisuke's Family * Kaya Miyabi: Kaya is Keisuke's mother. * Nami Miyabi: Nami is Keisuke's first older sister. * Amy Miyabi: Amy is Keisuke's second older sister. * Nashi Miyabi: Nashi is Keisuke's third older sister. Trivia * Still under development. Category:Princess Mew Category:Series Category:Stories Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Shoya Mew Mew Category:AUs